


Overworked and Underpaid

by naasad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Medication, Self-Medication, day in the life, someone hug my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: It's just another day.





	Overworked and Underpaid

Tim curls up tighter in his blankets, voices waging war within his mind.

_Can't do it._

_Too much._

_Not today, sorry._

_Sorry._

_Sorry..._

Eventually, the voice that tells him to get up wins out, so he sits up, tosses his covers to the side. He reaches for his prescriptions and the glass of water beside them. There's a knotted ball behind his chest, much larger than usual, so he reaches for the over-the-counter stuff in his drawer. The pills he can take a double dose of when he needs to and not feel bad about it.

He makes himself coffee and tries to make himself eggs. When they burn, he tosses them in the trash and goes without breakfast.

He settles himself on the couch. There's no need to get dressed today. Showering will take too much time.

He has five laptops spread in front of him.

Two for Wayne Enterprises.

One for Red Robin and the Bat Family.

One for the Teen Titans.

One for himself.

Halfway through the day, the one for Teen Titans work crashes. Too many programs. Hours of work lost.

He'd been rushing too fast to save as often as he usually did.

That's what he got for wanting things for himself.

His personal laptop becomes the Teen Titans laptop for the day, and he works on the crashed computer while other programs are running.

He's behind on his work. Within acceptable margins, but behind is behind.

At the end of the day, he's still behind.

He suits up, heads to the manor to coordinate with the others.

"Happy Birthday, Tim," Dick says when he sees him.

Tim says thank you, then nearly faints from low blood sugar before a giant cupcake is shoved into his hands.

That will do.

They patrol the city.

The entire family tells him "Happy Birthday".

He disagrees.

He rolls into bed bruised and sore and greasier than when he woke up.

It's just another day.

So will be tomorrow.


End file.
